The Dark Scar of a Yakuza
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, termasuk Yakuza yang disegani di Klan Uchiha. Semua petinggi Klan termasuk sang kakak, mengakui keunggulannya. Namun semuanya berubah, saat ia meninggalkan keyakinan Uchiha klan. Demi seorang gadis, bernama Hyuuga Hinata. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Ket : **

******* = flashback**

**7777777 = masa sekarang**

**

* * *

  
**

**Berhubungan dengan seorang Hyuuga **

**Berarti dengan sengaja mengangkat kaki dari klan.**

**Anggota seperti itu adalah seorang penghianat klan.**

**Dan seorang penghianat harus mati ditangan klan itu sendiri.**

**Demi kesucian Klan.**

_-The Creed of Uchiha Clan-_

* * *

Sang Uchiha muda perlahan memejamkan matanya. Dalam ketenangan, ia mulai menarik nafas, berusaha menyatukan jiwa dan raganya dengan alam. Sorak-sorai ribuan manusia (yang menurutnya laknat) disekeliling tidak membuyarkan pikirannya yang sedang berkonsentrasi. Mengumpulkan energi lebih ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi, hingga sekelebat bayang wajah bermunculan secara acak mengisi pikirannya.

_Jangan membunuh lagi_

Suara lembut itu kembali menggaung di kepalanya. Membuat kedua alisnya saling bertaut, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya lebih dalam. Tapi hanya kalimat itu yang terulang-ulang dalam otaknya.

_Kumohon, _

_Jangan membunuh lagi,_

_Sasuke…._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"**The Dark Scar of a Yakuza"**

**-**

**A Naruto fanfiction by Dheeantzz**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (He lent me his Charas)**

**

* * *

  
**

*********

"_Tadaima…._" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak saat tiba di Ruang depan dengan senyum sumringah yang merekat di wajah tampannya. Ia tau orang yang ia cari sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke…." seorang wanita menjawab sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dengan Celemek lavender yang masih menggantung di tubuhnya. Buru-buru ia mengecup bibirnya.

Senyum Sasuke melebar tanpa kalimat berarti, bola matanya bergerak-gerak dari bawah ke atas. Menangkap satu pemandangan paling indah dalam hidupnya. Wanita yang ia cintai. Rambutnya yang biru kegelapan, wajahnya yang manis, mata bening lavendernya, bibir mungilnya, pipi gembilnya, hidung mancungnya, tubuh indahnya. Semuanya yang tidak bisa dia tarik dari saraf-saraf otaknya.

Hinata mengerutkan alis, bertanya-tanya dan menebak-nebak sendiri dalam hati. Apa yang sedang suaminya pikirkan. Sasuke adalah pria yang penuh dengan kejutan. Ia tau itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke…?" tanyanya ragu sambil mengunci pandangan pada kedua bola mata obsidian milik suaminya. Menganalisis. Karena hanya dia yang bisa mendeskripsikan emosi tersirat di dalam mata hitamnya. Selang beberapa detik, ia membekap mulutnya. Ia berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu.

_Oh.. _

_My.._

_God…_

"Kyaa!" Hinata menjerit ketakutan. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terpelanting di udara dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Pria itu merespon dengan terbahak keras.

"Sa..Sa..Sasuke… tapi masakannya belum selesai…" Hinata berusaha berontak dengan menarik-narik kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai nakal, "Hn.. tapi aku sudah.. _lapar_…" bisiknya panas di leher wanitanya, sembari melangkah ke dalam kamar pribadi mereka tanpa ingin mendengar protes.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas dengan senyum hangatnya, kehilangan alasan kuat untuk menghindar. Ia selalu kalah untuk urusan yang satu ini.

_Damn him…_

_Hari ini akan sangat melelahkan…_

Dan Pintu kamar ditutup..

* * *

**7777777**

Kedua matanya terbuka. Warna merah darah lensa matanya terlihat jelas dengan tiga tanda hitam berbentuk koma yang berputar di dalam garis lingkaran hitam sebagai lintasannya.

Ia meregangkan otot bahunya ke depan dan belakang. Mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal, memposisikannya sejajar dengan dagunya. Kedua kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda sempurna.

Sorakan-sorakan penyemangat bergemuruh dari setiap penjuru lapangan terbuka yang luas itu. Namun tidak untuknya. Bukan untuknya yang seorang penghianat.

Sebilah samurai menari-nari di hadapannya. Desingannya terdengar sangat tajam dan mematikan tiap kali pedang itu dikibaskan oleh sang pemilik. sinar putih matahari memantul sempurna pada permukaannya yang terbuat dari perak murni. Menyilaukan mata.

Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang. Sama sekali tidak adil, menurut mereka yang orang awam. Dua petarung andal yang bertelanjang dada. Keduanya memiliki sebuah identitas yang terukir megah di atas punggung mereka. Seekor harimau dan seekor coyote. Hanya saja sang Harimau akan bertarung berbekal tangan kosong sedangkan sang Coyote berbekal sebilah pedang Samurai panjang. Yang sangat bersejarah, dengan ratusan kepala _'traitor'_ sebagai bukti keganasannya.

Namun inilah pertarungan yang adil untuk mereka. Sebuah tradisi yang sudah diwariskan secara turun temurun, untuk menumpas para penghianat klan.

"Yoo.. Sasuke-kun..", Sang lawan masih mengibaskan si perak dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan langkah santai menghampiri Sasuke, yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"_How come, moron_?" ia berbisik dari balik topengnya dengan nada mengejek. "_A Tiger like you.. can lost your fangs…_", topeng itu digeser dari wajahnya, lalu dienyahkan sejauh mungkin dari genggaman, bergesekan dengan ribuan butir pasir kotor yang kemudian terangkat, bersenyawa dengan udara panas. Tampak warna lensa mata yang sama dengan milik Sasuke. Merah darah dengan tiga tanda koma berwarna hitam.

"_I never lost my fangs until now…_", Sasuke menjawab dengan datar. Membuat lawannya terbahak menghina, mengalahkan sorakan yang masih menderu.

"Hahahaha! Kamu tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke-kun.. naive as always.. Hmm…. _I thought that 'girl' melted your sharp fangs.._", Godanya lagi.

Tobi, pria itu, mulai berjalan mengitari Sasuke, layaknya bumi yang mengitari matahari. Keduanya diam sejenak, hingga teriakan-teriakan seperti, 'Bunuh dia, Tobi!' , 'Penghianat seperti dia hanya bisa mengotori Klan!!', dan kalimat-kalimat menjatuhkan lainnya terdengar jelas. Namun semua itu sama sekali tidak menciutkan nyali seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang sudah menyandang julukan _The Tiger of Uchiha_.

"_She sharpened my fangs.._" Sasuke menjawab. Suaranya terdengar berat. Amarah ia tanam disana.

"Haha! Oh.. Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan…!!" Tobi mulai mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mengambil langkah mundur, menciptakan jarak yang sesuai. Kemudian mengacungkan tinggi pedangnya, membuat sinar putih matahari diatasnya tercecar ke berbagai arah. Garis wajahnya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Menyeringai seperti seorang Psikopat yang menemukan mangsanya. Sementara Sasuke memantapkan posisi kuda-kudanya, alisnya bertaut, berkonsentrasi. Angin yang kurang bersahabat bertiup dengan membawa serta debu dalam rangkulannya. Riuh para penonton meningkat deras. Suasana memanas.

Pertarungan antara dua Yakuza unggulan itupun dimulai. Dengan para petinggi Klan yang turut menyaksikan pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa tersebut.

"Ayo Harimau Uchiha… Tunjukkan taringmu…!!" Gerutunya.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

Created : Sunday, 19th April 2009

Publish : Sunday, 19th April 2009

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**H – 1 UN = saya publish sebuah Fic baru. WooT!! Gila! Tapi harusnya hari tenang gini emang buat refreshing… (pdahal belom belajar..) Saya nggak tahan buat nuangin cerita ini. Takutnya malah jadi pikiran pas UN ntar.. (lebay ah..) tadinya mau one-shot.. tapi nggak jadi.. setidaknya sedikit tenang dah publish chap 1.. XD**

**Dan maaf pairingnya SasuHina. XD, saya bener2 jatuh cinta sama pairing ini. Jujur! Awalnya dislike.. nggak suka..! tapi gara2 sebuah Pic Sasuhina yang menurut saya bagus.. saya jadi bener2 kepincut ma SasuHina. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.. karena make pairing yang 'crack'. Dx hahay..**

**Soal Yakuza, jujur ceritanya sebagian besar terinspirasi sama game jepang bernama 'Yakuza 2', terima kasih buat Baka Ototou yang udah beli itu game.. XD.. Angst bener sial!! Dx**

**Saya senyam-senyum sendiri nulis ini.. terlebih bagian SasuHina-nya… grakakaakk!! (dasar mesum..!! Dx)**

**Oh ya maksudnya Identitas itu.. Tattoo.. karena orang2 Yakuza identik dengan Tattoo… iya nggak sih?**

**The Creed of Uchiha Clan? terinspirasi sama Jingweon Mafia di Yakuza 2. hahay...  
**

**Ok, Thanks a lot for reading this Fic, pal.. Owh I love you! Review Please..? I'll wait. saya ngerasa ada miss-typo tapi nggak tau lah.. Dx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italic = flashback**

* * *

"Ayo harimau Uchiha… Tunjukkan taringmu.."

-

-

-

-

**The Dark Scar of a Yakuza**

**A Fanfiction by Dheeantzz  
**

**Disclaimer : I didn't own Naruto, but this is my story!! XD  
**

**-**

* * *

"Graaaaaaaah!!!" Tobi berteriak murka, berlari maju menuju lawannya. Mengibas-ngibaskan bilah samurai yang ia genggam dengan cepat. Butiran pasir di sekitarnya beterbangan seiring hentakan kakinya, berkumpul menyerupai kepulan asap, hingga sedikit mengaburkan pandangan. Tawa angkuhnya meledak ketika sang lawan terus menerus mengambil langkah mundur tanpa menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda penyerangan. Tobi terbahak tiada henti, penuh kemenangan, menikmati dominasinya saat ini.

Ujung pedang itu seakan tertawa mengejek ketidakberdayaannya saat ini. Yang hanya bisa menjaga kuda-kuda dan mengambil langkah mundur, mundur, dan mundur. Ia bergerak ke sisi kanan, kemudian ke sisi kiri dengan langkah mundur, menghindari posisi terpojok. Tobi terus mengikuti kemana dia melangkah. Kibasan pedang itu semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan. Aura membunuh dari sang coyote terpancar kuat. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan tidak tau arah. Tidak sabar untuk segera menggores kulit keras lawannya. Mencabik-cabik tubuh Indahnya. Memotong lehernya. Kemudian memburai segala tindak penghianatannya pada klan.

Sasuke menatap tajam lawannya. Mundur, mundur, ia terus mengambil langkah mundur. Tidak peduli bagaimana manusia-manusia yang berkumpul di tribun itu menertawainya, mengasihaninya, menyumpahinya. Tidak peduli seperti apa wajah Tobi yang penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Tidak peduli bagaimana ujung pedang itu menudingnya untuk menyerah kalah. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan coyote kecil seperti Tobi. Ia tidak takut dengan semua ini.

Yang ada hanyalah rasa benci yang mendalam. Rasa benci yang menutup segala pintu maaf untuknya. Ia ingat genangan darah itu, ia ingat butiran peluru itu, ia ingat wajah-wajah itu, dan ia ingat hinaan itu. Mata merahnya dipenuhi rasa benci. Betapa bencinya ia pada coyote dihadapannya ini.

"Hahahaha!! Mana Taringmu, Uchiha Sasuke!! Hahaha!! Ayo Tunjukkan padaku!!" tantang Tobi tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan dan kakinya.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus melangkah mundur, mundur, dan mundur.

* * *

*********

"_Ohayo… Sasuke", Bisik Hinata pelan di telinga Sasuke._

_Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka kedua matanya dengan berat, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajah istrinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Hmm…. Ohayo…" balasnya dengan suara parau. Mereka berdua masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur, di bawah selimut tebal. Cahaya cerah mentari pagi terlindung oleh segerombol awan kelabu yang menggantung di bawah langit. Udara dingin menyeruak ke dalam ruangan mereka. Titik-titik air hujan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, kemudian mengalir pelan ke bawah dengan membawa butiran air yang lain. _

_Hinata tersenyum sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Memeluk tubuhnya. Aroma tubuhnya menguar, menimbulkan semburat merah di atas tulang pipinya.  
_

"_Dingin…", Bisiknya, mempererat pelukannya._

_Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan kedua tangannya yang mendekap tubuh Hinata. "Sudah hangat?" tanya Sasuke sembari membelai rambut biru gelap Hinata. Senyum nakal khas pria merekat di wajahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Keheningan menemani suhu rendah ruangan sejenak. _

_Sasuke hampir kembali menutup matanya ketika Hinata mulai menggeliat, mencoba keluar dari dekapannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum Hinata mencoba meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dengan menyeringai._

"_Sasuke….", Bisiknya lagi seraya mengenggam tangan Sasuke.  
_

_Bola mata Sasuke membesar, "Hi.. Hinata.. kamu…", Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, terfokus untuk melihat dimana tangan kanannya kini berada. Telapak tangannya tepat menyentuh perut istrinya, yang sedikit membesar. Hinata tertawa geli melihat ekspresi suaminya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Sasuke, yang masih terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat. _

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke…"_

_

* * *

**77777**  
_

"Bunuh dia Tobi!!.. Bunuh dia!!"

Teriakan-teriakan para anggota klan disekelilingnya membuat Obito mendengus kesal, sedikit terganggu walaupun ia berada di tempat khusus bersama beberapa petinggi lain. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil terus menyaksikan dua sosok yang sedang bertarung di tengah lapangan pasir itu.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya… harimau atau coyote…?", Suara berat bertanya dengan datar.

Obito menoleh pada Kakashi, yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia tampak tenang menyimak pertandingan ini.

"Hah.. seekor coyote.. dan seekor harimau….", Obito diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Hahaha! Tidak ada diantara mereka…" lanjutnya sambil mengelus dagu, "Ini sedikit berbeda, Kakashi"

"...", Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya dengan heran. Namun, ia lebih memilih diam daripada meminta penjelasan lebih. Ia harus sabar menunggu. Menunggu kebenaran dari jawaban Obito.

"Ngomong-ngomong… dimana Rukudaime-sama?", Tanya Kakashi lagi, sembari melihat sebuah bangku kosong khusus yang terletak tepat ditengah.

Obito mengangkat bahu sambil memutar bola matanya, ia terkekeh. "Kau tidak usah mengajakku bercanda, Kakashi, kau tau keadaannya…Ia berbeda…", Jawab Obito sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dengan malas. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tawa kecil dibalik masker hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Ya… Berperasaan…"

* * *

_**Uchiha Clan Headquarters Main Building**_** (Gedung Utama Markas Besar Klan Uchiha)**

_**Sebuah ruangan.**_

"_tak..tak..tak…_"

Masing-masing piece shogi itu berpindah tempat secara bergantian. Dari petak yang satu ke petak yang lain. Ada yang pindah ke petak depan, ada pula yang mundur ke petak belakang. Posisinya terlihat tidak rapi sebagaimana biasanya orang-orang memainkan permainan ini. Dan memang, tangan itu memainkannya tanpa mematuhi aturan permainan.

Garis wajahnya nampak jelas di bawah kedua mata hitamnya yang mengarah pada papan shogi dibawahnya. Tangannya terus bergerak, memindahkan setiap piece-nya dengan sembarangan. Dia tidak ingin bermain shogi.

Bola matanya tidak bergerak sama sekali dari papan shogi. Pergerakan tangannya yang memindahkan setiap piece dengan cepat pun tak mampu menarik perhatiannya untuk bergerak sedikit saja. Bola mata hitam yang sudah kehilangan emosi. Terasa kosong. Dan mati.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Publish : Saturday, April 25, 2009**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Saya cut disini…. hiyay...! XD.. hoh, saya ngerjainnya lewat jam 12 malam... (saya kan kelelawar... XD) UN dah selesaaaai!! saya bebas begadang.. hihihi...  
**

**OH Oh.. siapa itu yang main shogi gak pake aturan? dasar buang-buang waktu... (dikemplang)**

**Oh iya, disini Tobi dan Obito itu bukan satu orang lho ya... Tobi ya Tobi.. Obito ya Obito... Uchiha Clan itu terdiri dari beberapa keluarga... untuk Obito, Tobi, Sasuke, dan Uchiha2 yang lain.. nama keluarga mereka memang sama dengan nama Clan.. yaitu Uchiha... =D setiap keluarga mempunyai pemimpin.. dan "Rukudaime-sama" itu Chairman aka Ketua paling tinggi Uchiha Clan.. Gitu?**

*********************  
**

**Makasiiiii udah baca ini… makasi juga buat kawan2 yang udah mereview… XD.. saya senang sekali…. Review membuat hari-hari saya menjadi Indah… (hlah lebay dasar!!)..  
**

**Emm… btw, Udah nemu Intinya belom? (masang tampang innocent.. digampar sampe ke China)**

**Hihihihi…. Ini sedikit mencakup inti sih benernya (apa si?) saya yakin anda sudah mengambil point-nya.. (??) XD**

**R&R again?? saya butuh saran untuk cerita ini...**

*********************  
**

**Curhat random : Grah graaaah!! tolong beliin saya Pe es 3!!! Yakuza 3!! Gua mau maenin Yakuza 3!! Bonyok kagak mau beliin.. Pe es bikin sesat! AAHh Sial!! ada yang tau gimana caranya dapetin uang cepet selaen ngandelin persugihan...?? T.T  
**


End file.
